Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted as prior art by inclusion in this section.
In Long-Term Evolution (LTE) and New Radio (NR) mobile communications, a dual-stage codebook design has been in use since Rel-10 of the specification, even though many important details have been continuously included in more recent releases.